


Late Night

by Casskins20



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: Something unexpected this way comes





	Late Night

A/N: This is just to tide you over until I have completed C9 of Playing With Fire. Also, this has just come to me because I really should be asleep now!

It was very late at Teller-Morrow, not even the boys were back from a run yet! You decided that you were going to catch up on some work that sat on your laptop which you were using to keep your feet warm (also it had the perfect slant so that you could rest your wrists while you typed) so that you didn’t have to pull your quilt up. You had your headphones connected to your phone so that you could focus on your work and you were blasting some really catchy songs whilst working. During one particular song, you totally forgot about the workload and you took to dancing on your bed, your arms flailing around as you unsuccessfully mouthed the words to the tune that was blasting in your ears. As SAMCRO trudged into Teller-Morrow, all rather unmotivated and lackluster, Jax headed straight for behind the bar as he poured everyone a shot of Whiskey. “Can you guys hear that?” Happy asked, his head tilted as he strained to hear what was going on. “It sounds like (Y/N) has a male guest and we shouldn’t disturb her” Tig smirked, as he focused on the noise your bed was making. “I don’t think that’s what’s going on Tig” Jax frowned as he swatted the older male. “It sounds like she’s singin’” Chibs hummed as he headed towards the bedrooms. The others followed behind him and sure enough the closer they got to your room they could, in fact, conclude that you were most certainly singing. Juice gently and quietly pushed open your door so as not to disturb nor frighten you. Unaware of your audience you continued to thrash around in an attempt to dance to the current song that was playing, eyes closed and belting out the lyrics. The sight was quite a rare one, the boys had never seen you in such an unadulterated and exposed way so they kept quiet until they recognized the end of the song and began applauding you and your performance. Flustered and exhausted you finally opened your eyes to the unexpected noise and you let out a breathy laugh. Looking at all the men you loved and adored deeply, you crossed your arms awaiting an explanation as to why they were so late. "It was a hard task (Y/N), we're still waiting on leads" Jax sighed as he flopped onto your bed behind you. "Jasus Jax, really that's all you have to say to me, lad? You best hope the IRA Kings don't catch wind that I'm here. I know I hated being in Ireland but I've told you what would happen if the Kings find out I'm missing." You sighed, looking down at the blonde haired Biker King. It was only times like this when you're Irish accent really came through most of the time you either spoke the Queen's English or rudimentary American. "It's not like we haven't tried (Y/N), finding out why the Kings wanted to keep you so close is turning into a body count" Tig huffed as he sat in the chair by your desk. You looked to the Scotsman for some help with his Brothers, "You got anything to add, lover boy?" you huffed using the nickname you knew he despised in an attempt to rile a response. "We can't keep losing bodies, lass. It's takin' a toll on the club and the club name" Chibs tried as he stood in front of you. From this point on your bed, you were actually taller than the Scot, which was nice for a change since if you were stood on the floor he towered over you by a good few inches. "Fine, call home your boys but I'm telling you now if there's one incident where the IRA are after me, I'm gonna run and I don't wan' any o' ya t' follw, ya hear?" You questioned eyebrows raised, almost striking the fear of god into each of them. Almost all of the boys nodded and slowly slunk out of your room all except your boyfriend. "You seriously think I'd let ya go alone?" Chibs questioned as he placed his hands on your hips once the others had turned in for the night. "You have t', Filip. I canny risk losin' ya not now, not ever" you hummed as your arms snaked around his neck before you planted a soft kiss on his nose. "I wan' ya to have sommit, lass. At least you'd have something to remember me and the boys by" he smiled as he stepped away from you and reached into the dresser. "Filip, you didn't have to get me anything" you chuckled softly as you plopped yourself down on the edge of the bed. "I wanted t'. This way, I'll be apart of ya even when you ain't here" he chuckled as he watched your bounce back up slightly in the mirror. "I'm perfectly happy knowing that for the short time that I was here, you loved me. Not just you but the boys as well" you spoke softly your Irish lit disappearing. "Let me just give you this one thing please, lass?" he questioned as he returned back by your side, his right hand hidden behind his back. "Shall I close my eyes or leave them open?" you retorted slowly getting tired. "Close 'em for me, then once this is over we're both going t' bed" he smirked, pushing all your paperwork on the floor then gently having your laptop follow. Doing as you were told you closed your eyes and nodded your head to let him know that you were ready. After quickly pecking you on the cheek, he pulled a white box out from behind his back and gently coaxed you to re-open your eyes. "That's not what I'm thinking, is it, Filip?" you gasped as you looked at the box. "It is and it isn't, lass. It's my promise to you that once all this is over with the IRA, I will come and find you and make you my wife." he explained as he opened the box to reveal an intricately designed promise ring. It may have been just a simple band to someone else but when it caught the light right it, a holographic reaper showed up on the top and inside was engraved with "My Irish Flower". Without saying another word, you planted a kiss on his lips as your answer.


End file.
